


A shepherd's fall

by Fa113nM00n



Category: Tales of Zestiria, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Guilt, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Regret, Seraphim Peak Lords, Seraphim Shen Qingqiu/Shen Jiu, Seraphim Shen Yuan, Shen Brothers, Shepherd Luo Binghe, Smut, Young Lailah, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n
Summary: There was once a shepherd who had strong feelings for the Prime-Lord that fought calamity by his side. Within the flames of malevolence, that shepherd lost himself to his desires and became stained. Resulting in his fall from grace...
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Signs of calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Well then... I may have a number on how many chapters there's to be... but not everything is written... Despite that, I want to upload some of what I have written. So here we are XD  
> I won't upload everything in one go, this will be updated on Fridays. I'm planning on having it updated only on Fridays, but we'll see if I change my mind XD

“Lailah”

The fire seraphim looked up from what she was doing where she was sitting on the floor. In front of her was a circle of candles and in her hands a talisman. Lailah was a young fire seraphim who worked hard on mastering her element in order to take the oath and gain the power of purification. To aid the shepherds in their quest to battle the malevolence.

“Shishu, why are you here?” Lailah asked as she stood up.

The older seraphim that had called her name lightly hit her on the head with his fan and with a low sound, she placed her hands on her head. Giving the older a pout. The male seraphim made a light flick and opened the fan, to cover the small smile on his lips.

“Really now? Isn't this my temple?”

“Ah... um... hehe”

The older seraphim let out a low sigh. The one Lailah spoke to was named Shen Yuan. A seraphim born with the power of purification. A seraphim with pale green hair and silver-white hair ends. Dressed in white and pale green. The robe with green edges and transparent, pale green feathers sewn into the transparent soft fabric. The older's green eyes looked over at the lit candles and then the pile of talismans on the floor beside where the fire seraph had been sitting.

“Brother told you to practice on using talismans?” Shen Yuan suddenly asked.

“Yes, Shizun told me to train my control of fire by lighting and putting out candles using talismans.”

Shen Yuan's older brother was named Shen Qingqiu. An elder seraphim, also born with the power of purification. The brother's looked quite identical, but one was a lot easier to approach. One shared their power of purification with humans chosen to be a shepherd. The other shared their power of purification with seraphims that wished to have a shepherd of their own. As of now, Shen Yuan had only one shepherd bound too him through a special contract. He used to share with multiple. Well, that was until it became apparent that it was too much of a burden for him. So the older decided to share his own power with seraphims, as it was easier to share the power of purification among their own kind.

“And you decided to do it within my temple?”

“Well... it's easy to concentrate here...”

Shen Yuan only let out another sigh. The older's shrine was placed at the top of a mountain surrounded by what was called Bamboo. A plant only found around this temple. One would easily mistake the Shen brothers for being seraphims of wind. As they both dressed in green and white colours. But unlike all other seraphims. The brothers had a mark on their forehead. Both their marks were the same shade of pale green, but there was a stone in the middle of the mark. The older with a stone of emerald and the younger with a stone of jade. One could call it the proof of their standing. They stood even above the seraphim lords because of how powerful their power of purification was.

“Your Highness!”

The two seraphims turned around. The Shen brothers were seen as royalty among seraphims, while as gods among humans. The only ones to call the brothers for something else than 'Your Highness' were those studying under Shen Qingqiu. Then the two would be called 'Shizun' and 'Shishu'. The one that had called out was a wind seraphim who stopped quite a few steps away from the other two and put their hands together before bowing.

“Have something happened?” Shen Yuan asked and closed his fan with a snap.

“War between two human countries...”

Shen Yuan frowned. Lailah got a look of concern. She knew how much malevolence war could bring. Another age of chaos was on the horizon.

“What are Brother's orders?” Shen Yuan asked.

“Mobilize and be prepared to handle the malevolence.”

Shen Yuan nodded and were about to leave, when Lailah suddenly took hold of his sleeve. The older turned towards the younger and smiled softly.

“Allow me to come along Shishu!”

“... Are you certain? The amount of malevolence on a battlefield...”

“Allow me to come along! I'll have to see one at some point right?”

Shen Yuan was silent for some time, before he sighed and gave in.

“Alright, but stay close and don't wander. I can't keep you safe if you get too far away from me.”

“Thank you Shishu!”

Shen Yuan let out a sigh as he gave Lailah's head a pat. The two then left the temple to go and meet up with the rest that was to travel to the battlefield.

Some time later they stood at a cliff and looked out over the battlefield that two armies had created. Shen Qingqiu was also there. He had brought some shepherds in training. To let them see what could await them if they succeeded in becoming full-fleshed shepherds. In front of the group of trainees were the shepherds with their respective Prime-Lord. Everyone with a frown on their faces. Lailah looked heartbroken at the chaos with her hands over her mouth. She looked close to tears. Shen Yuan placed a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile.

“I told you it wasn't pretty.” Shen Yuan stated softly.

“Why are they even doing this?...” Lailah asked in a low voice.

“The soldiers aren't the ones who chose to fight. Those who wish for war are those sitting safely at home. Filled with greed for power.” Shen Qingqiu explained with a detached expression.

“This is truly horrible...” Lailah mumbled.

Suddenly the ground shook as a loud roar came from the cloud-filled sky. Everyone looked up. Even the soldiers stopped fighting and looked up at the sky in terror.

“Wh-What was that?!” One of the trainee shepherds asked.

“A dragon has appeared!” One of the shepherds at the front exclaimed.

“There are drakes as well!” A seraphim added.

“Go and take care of them! We can't let them leave the battlefield!” Shen Qingqiu ordered.

The shepherds quickly armatized with their seraphim and set off. A hand placed itself on Shen Yuan's shoulder and the seraphim turned towards the shepherd that had yet to leave the cliff.

“Will Shishu be alright?” Luo Binghe asked with a concerned smile.

“The others will take care of the drakes. So we can concentrate on the dragon.” Shen Yuan stated.

“If Shishu says so” Luo Binghe said as he walked over to the edge.

“Shishu and Luo-Shidi will take care of the dragon on their own?” One of the trainee shepherds asked in disbelief.

“Only A-Yuan have the power to purify a dragon.” Shen Qingqiu stated.

“Lu Yu!” Luo Binghe exclaimed.

Shen Yuan and his shepherd armatized and flew away. Everyone stood and stared at the battle with the dragon and drakes with big eyes. Hoping that one day, they would be able to do the same.

Luo Binghe flew over to the dragon that was busy wreaking havoc among the human armies. A blade of pure pale green energy materialized in his hand and it got swung. The attack connected and the dragon roared out in anger. Now turning its attacks towards the shepherd that had attacked it. The human lured the dragon up into the sky away from everyone else. Once the dragon had gotten isolated from the rest, Luo Binghe took hold of his sword with both hands and closed his eyes.

_ One feather is fragile on its own _

_ Yet I shalt continueth to gather feather after feather _

_ So I one day can taketh flight _

As Shen Yuan's and Luo Binghe's voices merged in a mumble with those words. Sword after sword made of pure energy materialized in a circle around the dragon. That looked around in confusion. A magic circle soon lit up around every sword and also around the shepherd. Not long after, a pillar of magical circles took form around the circle of swords. From the sky down to the ground. Luo Binghe opened his eyes and raised his sword.

“May thy heart findeth peace once more!” Luo Binghe exclaimed as he swung the sword he was holding downwards.

A pillar of light shot down from the sky through the magical circles. The dragon roared loudly as it disappeared into the light. Everything got covered in the light. Once the light finally faded away, Luo Binghe had a seraphim in his arms and floated over to the cliff the others was standing at. The purified seraphim got placed on the ground, before Luo Binghe and Shen Yuan separated. The seraphim staggered a little bit, the shepherd quickly took a hold of his partner with a concerned expression. But was given a smile back. The group then looked back out over the battlefield. Everyone let out a low sigh of relief in their own way. The battle had stopped and the two armies retreated. The war had gotten postponed. So the group could return to their mountain and get some rest.


	2. One can't be picky in times of chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luo Binghe was not only a very powerful shepherd... he was the strongest. But his stubbornness was a cause for concern for many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this in the previous notes, but there's some quick smut at the beginning of this chapter! X3

In the back of Shen Yuan's temple was a room that only could be entered through a crystal mirror. The room had a hexagonal form, the ceiling a cupola with a window of crystal in the middle. Most of the room was covered with bamboo trees, but in the middle of the small forest was a clearing filled with white flowers that had pale green details. The walls covered with green and white fabric. Among the field of flowers stood a gigantic round bed filled with pillows and had a wooden frame hanging from the ceiling. From the frame hung soft fabric, that normally would be moved out of the way. But was now hanging down and surrounded the bed. Only silhouettes could be seen among the pillows and sheets.

Shen Yuan was lying on his back. His clothes and accessories scattered among the flowers on the floor with some of the pillows normally on the bed. The seraphim's nails dug into the sheets and his long pale green hair was scattered in a halo around his head. The seraph couldn't help but let out sounds, despite trying to keep them in. Luo Binghe had stripped down to only his pants, his own long black hair freed from the usual ponytail. Strong hands were holding onto pale ankles while hips thrusted the erection into the older's back entrance.

“So... beautiful...”

Green eyes tried to look past the tears that filled them and look up at the human who had mumbled those two words. This was far the first time they did something like this. Luo Binghe spent more time in this temple than he spent it anywhere else. He has ever since he was a young child. Taken in by the seraphims after they had found him abandoned on the side of the road. Now he was the most powerful shepherd in history. But everyone knew that the shepherd had a very deep affection for Shen Yuan. The desire and hunger the human was feeling... many felt that it was a cause for concern.

Luo Binghe hit that special spot and Shen Yuan threw his head back as a loud moan left his lips. The feeling electric as it shot through his body. The human continued to hit that special spot. The seraphim were the most beautiful when lost to pleasure like this. The spot got abused with a couple of thrusts before the older cum with a shout. The human continued to thrust some more while the other rode out his orgasm. But soon the taller let out his load within the slim body.

Luo Binghe pulled out and leaned down. Leaving kisses along a pale neck and shoulder. Some kisses were scattered over the chest too. While Shen Yuan was lying there with closed eyes and trying to gather his breath. They both paused when they heard knocks. The seraphim sat up and dragged the blanket up so that it was covering his body as much as possible. The blanket held in one hand over the chest. The shepherd laid down beside the other, his hands lightly picking on the older's fingers on the free hand.

“Is something wrong?” Shen Yuan asked, letting the person on the other side of the crystal mirror enter his personal chamber.

“The elders are calling for a meeting.” Lailah said from the other side of the small bamboo forest.

“I see, I'll be there as fast as possible. Thank you Lailah.” Shen Yuan said softly.

But just as Lailah were about to leave, she heard Shen Yuan let out a weird sound.

“Shishu? Is everything alright?”

“D-Don't worry... I'll... I'll see you in the meeting hall” Shen Yuan quickly said.

Luo Binghe was right now stroking his hand up and down Shen Yuan's spine. The shepherd soon sat up behind the older seraphim with his hands on pale hips and lips scattering kisses along a pale shoulder. Lailah hesitated a bit, but soon left. The moment the fire seraphim had left, the human pushed the older back into the sheets.

“B-Binghe! I need to get going!”

“They can wait... I haven't had enough yet...”

“You never have!”

Luo Binghe only smiled before he pressed his lips against Shen Yuan's. Despite the older's complains, they ended up having more sex. Making the seraphim arrive at the meeting hall a little bit later than intended.

Lucky for Shen Yuan, not everyone had arrived yet. The seraphim hurried over to sit beside his brother at the table with seraphim elders. At another table sat Prime Lord seraphims. At a third table sat Sub-Lord seraphims and at a fourth sat Luo Binghe among his fellow shepherds. Lailah was standing at the entrance with other trainees. The four tables stood in a kind of angular semicircle. Once everyone had gathered the hall grew silent as Shen Qingqiu stood up.

“A Lord of Calamity has appeared. Just like we have speculated.” Shen Qingqiu stated.

The mood in the room quickly grew dark. It had been many decades since a Lord of Calamity had last appeared. Only some of the seraphims present had experienced such terror. Shen Qingqiu sat back down, but continued to speak.

“This Lord of Calamity gathers seraphims to turn them into dragons.”

“Brother, what do we know about this new Lord of Calamity?” Shen Yuan asked.

“That he's a noble with the ability to see seraphims.” Shen Qingqiu answered.

“Tch! To have that ability shouldn't bring someone to do such a thing!” Liu Qingge complained angrily.

Liu Qingge was a fire seraph elder who prefered being on the frontline instead of staying safe within the mountain. He had his own shepherd too.

“Nobles have always had some kind of pride... many times it has caused them to do unthinkable things.” Mu Qingfang stated.

Mu Qingfang was a water seraph elder who specialized in healing and taught that to other seraphims. Like most elders, he would always normally stay behind in the mountain and didn't have a shepherd of his own.

“It's a sad truth...” Yue Qingyuan sighed.

What kind of seraphim that Yue Qingyuan was, was unclear. But what was known, was that he was the first shepherd ever chosen. Reborn as a powerful seraph and given the task to lead the elders.

“But how should we handle this? Send everything we have?” Shang Qinghua asked.

Shang Qinghua was a wind seraph elder. Who never got anywhere close to a battlefield. He mostly acted as the one to make sure everyone got informed, a bit like an errand boy. Being a wind seraphim made that task quite easy.

“No, let's have one of the shepherds do the four trials and gather the full power of the four elements.” Shen Qingqiu stated.

“But who should we send?” A Prime-Lord asked.

“The strongest among us are Luo Binghe...” A shepherd slowly stated.

It became silent in the room. Shen Qingqiu openly disliked Luo Binghe. No one could deny his level of power, however. But there was a small problem...

“Binghe...” Shen Yuan slowly tried.

“I don't want any sub-lords.” Luo Binghe quickly stated with crossed arms.

Mostly everyone frowned at that. Luo Binghe has many times been asked to do the trials and gain their power. But the shepherd stubbornly denied the need for sub-lords. He only wanted Shen Yuan.

“Stop being so damn stubborn!” Liu Qingge exclaimed.

But Luo Binghe merely stood up and left the meeting. A low mumble took over the room after the shepherd had left. Then everyone's gazes turned towards Shen Yuan.

“Xiao Yuan... can't you convince him?...” Yue Qingyuan softly asked.

“I have tried many times already...” Shen Yuan sighed with a hand on his head.

“Either he accepts or you'll find a new shepherd.” Shen Qingqiu stated.

Shen Yuan paused at that. It was silent some time longer, before he sighed and stood up. Putting his hands together and bowed. Then he hurried after his shepherd. The rest looked after the seraphim.

“He's dotting way too much on Luo Binghe...” Liu Qingge muttered after Shen Yuan had left.

“Luo Binghe's possessiveness is quite concerning...” Mu Qingfang added.

“In times of chaos, we can not be picky.” Yue Qingyuan stated.

Shen Qingqiu's gaze narrowed. But he stayed silent.


	3. A oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luo Binghe needed the help from all the four elements. But the shepherd only wanted Shen Yuan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to say it in the last chapter... but there's some quick smut in this chapter! X3

“There you are”

Shen Yuan had found Luo Binghe sitting at a cliff-edge with his feet dangling over the edge. The human looked up and smiled when the seraphim walked over to the younger and sat down on his knees beside the other. But the shepherd knew why the other had been looking for him and frowned at the apologetic smile he was given. Turning his gaze out over the forest and city found beneath the mountain.

“Why won't they pick on someone else instead?...” Luo Binghe mumbled.

“You are the strongest shepherd we have had. If you were to attain the power within those temples...”

“But I already have Shishu! I don't need anyone else!”

“Binghe... I'm merely powerful, I'm not invincible. A Lord of Calamity is many times more powerful than a dragon. We _need_ the help from the four elements.”

“...”

“... I'll have to break our contract and choose a new shepherd if you keep on being so stubborn...”

“What?! Shishu wouldn't do that! Right?!”

“We can't be picky in a time of chaos. If nothing is done, then... everyone will suffer.”

“...”

“Binghe... I don't want to choose a new shepherd. But I am the seraphim best suited to handle the Lord of Calamity and I need a shepherd's help to wield these powers of purification.”

It was silent for a bit before Shen Yuan sighed and stood up. It hurt him, but if Luo Binghe didn't accept the help from others then... The seraphim turned around to leave and tell the others that he was going to choose a new shepherd. But before the older got anywhere he got tackled down onto the ground. The seraph laid on his back with the human on all four above him. The younger held slim wrists as lips got pressed against lips. Hungrily kissing.

Shen Yuan was in shock and tried to get free from Luo Binghe's grip. But was soon made weak by the deepening kiss. When the lips parted, they were both short on breath. The human hid his face was the seraph's neck and shoulder met. They both panting for air in silence for a bit. Both completely still.

“Okay...”

“Binghe...”

“But only if I can choose who we'll bring along... and only until the Lord of Calamity is taken care off.”

“Alright, it's a deal”

Luo Binghe raised his head and the two stared each other in the eyes for a bit, before the human pressed his lips against the seraphim's lips once more. Soon the two lost themselves in another deep hungry kiss.

And so, just a week later everyone had gathered in the main hall. The elders stood on the platform while the rest was gathered along the walls. Luo Binghe was kneeling in the middle of the room with Shen Yuan kneeling beside him. Four more seraphims was kneeling behind the two. One for each element. There was some worry among the older seraphim and shepherds. Because the four seraphims were all young and all lacked experience. Lailah was among the four that had been chosen by the shepherd as a Sub-Lord. Like the other three, this was to be her first time out on the frontlines. The four Sub-Lords was also all females. Their shepherd's paranoia had become more obvious. They had been chosen because the human knew they wouldn't try to approach Shen Yuan the same way the human did.

After receiving the blessing from the elders, the group left in order to attain the power of the four trials. Then they would do an all-out attack on the new Lord of Calamity. As they travelled, Shen Yuan helped teach the young group what they needed to know. The inexperience was a cause for concern when it came to battle. But it became quite apparent that Luo Binghe would only armatize with the oldest among them. Nor did he want anyone else to get some rest within him.

“What do we have left?”

The group had been travelling for months by now. The four elemental seraphims were gathered around a campfire. While Luo Binghe had dragged Shen Yuan deeper into the forest. Away from the other four.

“We have done... The fire trial and... wind trial?” Lailah said as she counted on her fingers.

“Earth trial, not wind trial.” The wind seraph corrected.

“Things have really gotten bad in just these past months...” The earth seraph mumbled.

“The Lord of Calamity only made himself known back then. He may have been around for years already.” The water seraph stated.

“I hope that we'll be able to do this...” Lailah mumbled with worry.

“With as strong as our shepherd and Shishu is, I don't think we need to worry.” The wind seraph stated.

“Where is our shepherd anyway?” Lailah asked and looked around.

“Somewhere in the forest with Shen Yuan.” The earth seraph said while shrugging her shoulders.

“He needs to get some rest! I'll go and get him back!” Lailah stated and stood up.

“That's a bad idea, just wait till he gets back.” The water seraph quickly said.

“Why?” Lailah asked with an innocent expression.

“To have such an innocent mind...” The earth seraph sighed.

“You know their relationship Lailah. Our shepherd is surely busy taking out his human desires on Shishu.” The water seraph explained.

“Human.. desires?” Lailah asked slowly.

The other three giggled at the fire seraph's innocence.

“Aaah... I wish I would be able to do such things with our dear shepherd... He really seems like my type of guy~” The wind seraph said with a dreamy expression.

“You'll never get the chance you know.” The earth seraph chuckled.

“I can still dream!” The wind seraph quickly stated.

Deep in the forest, Luo Binghe has Shen Yuan pushed up against a tree as he hungrily kissed the soft lips. The seraph's belt already on the ground. His two robes and shirt open and down over his shoulders. Leaving the pale chest completely exposed to the cool night air. The seraph's hands on the shepherd's shoulders. The pale fingers digging into the white shepherd robe the human was wearing. The taller's hands were on slim hips inside of the white pants. While pressing his body against the shorter's.

Their lips parted and Luo Binghe pressed his own against the pale neck instead. Shen Yuan turned his face away and tilted his head. Panting for air. The human pressed his aching erection against the older's, rubbing the two clothed erections against each other. The seraphim tilted his head back against the tree with closed eyes. Low moans left his parted lips. The human raised his head and looked down at the other. Dazed green eyes looked up and met a gaze filled with desire. Their lips met once more in another kiss. This one didn't last long before the lips parted once more.

Luo Binghe turned the older around after having taken a step back. Instead of taking off the fabric, it simply got pushed out of the way together with the pale green hair. The white pants pushed down to expose Shen Yuan's butt. The shorter stood bent forward with his arms as support against the tree. The human couldn't hold himself back. He quickly freed his dick from its fabric prison. Then placed it against the other's back entrance. It was still somewhat soft after the morning's sex-session.

The tip got pushed in, then the shepherd took hold of the pale hips. Before ramming the dick the rest of the way. Shen Yuan bit back the scream that wanted to rip out of his throat. Luo Binghe didn't pause in his movements and were soon quickly thrusting in and out of his beloved with all the strength he had. The seraph held back his sounds the best he could. Sounds the shorter could no longer hold back after a couple of thrusts. The grip of pale hips hardened as the sounds started to leave the older.

Luo Binghe let himself get lost in the warmth within his beloved Shishu. The only one he ever wanted. Not knowing that this feeling of possessiveness was a slow working poison. All he ever wanted was to be with his Shishu.

Once Luo Binghe's desire had been calmed, for the time being, the two was sitting against the tree. They both fully clothed once more. Shen Yuan was sitting with the shepherd's arm around his waist and his head against the taller's shoulder. Green eyes closed. Only until the human suddenly mumbled something.

“Shishu... let's make a promise...”

“What kind of promise?”

“Once my time as a shepherd is over... I'm going to do everything I can to become a seraphim...”

“You...”

“As a seraphim... I can continue to be by Shishu's side... All I want is to be with Shishu...”

“...”

“Shishu... promise me that you will let me be with you... that you won't abandon me...”

Shen Yuan let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the sky. The two was silent for a bit. Then the older sat up and fully turned towards Luo Binghe, linking their fingers together.

“Let's make an oath of our own instead...”

Luo Binghe's eyes widened and sat up on his knees. The two now sitting on their knees towards each other with linked fingers. Their eyes locked.

“ I swear upon mine true name, I shalt never abandon thee. ”

Tears gathered in Luo Binghe's eyes and his smile widened. He placed their forehead's together and kept their eye-contact.

“ I swear upon mine life, I shalt forever keepeth thee safe. ”

They both then closed their eyes, not noticing the mark on Shen Yuan's forehead glowing.

_We swear to never betray the other_

_May death be a kindness if this oath is broken_


	4. A lost battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at the battle against the Lord of Calamity that the darkness took over...

After almost a year, the group could finally battle the Lord of Calamity. Many of the elders were there with many of the trainees. Together with all the shepherds. The shepherds were to handle the dragons and drakes. While the trainees were to handle the lesser hellions. Luo Binghe and his group were alone in the battle against the Lord of Calamity. For once, the shepherd armatized with all of the seraphims he has been travelling with. Going all out like he had been told.

Despite going all out, however, the battle was a hard one. A battle where many lives got lost. The battle has been going on for some time and Shen Yuan wasn't in top form. Luo Binghe were right now armatized with Lailah while the other four fought with the Lord of Calamity in their own way. Suddenly one of the Lord of Calamity's attacks got sidetracked by the wind seraph and flew straight towards Shen Yuan. Who managed to notice the attack, but not guard against it. The attack connected and sent him flying into some nearby rocks. Knocking the seraph unconscious.

“SHISHU!!!” Luo Binghe exclaimed.

The shepherd separated from Lailah and abandoned his battle with the Lord of Calamity. Luo Binghe rushed over to Shen Yuan and fell down on his knees beside the older. Slowly picking up the other's upper body into his arms. One arm behind the shoulders and the free hand started to check for injuries. After a bit of checking, the human raised his gaze and looked over to Lailah, who were busy fighting together with the other three.

“Lailah!”

“Eh?!”

“You're the healer! Hurry up and help Shishu!”

Lailah had no other choice but give the other three an apologetic expression and hurried over to the other two. This whole situation made the Lord of Calamity pause in his attacks. To observe what was going to happen. The fire seraph sat down on her knees and reached out. Soon busy healing Shen Yuan to the best of her abilities. After some healing, green eyes slowly opened and looked up at the other.

“Bing...he...”

Luo Binghe visible relaxed. No longer caring about the Lord of Calamity.

“You're alright... thank heavens...”

“Idiot... haven't you been taught to not get distracted during a battle?...”

“You should stay within me and recover.”

“Okay...”

Shen Yuan closed his eyes and became a pale green glowing ball of energy, that merged with Luo Binghe. Who stood up and turned around to face the Lord of Calamity. Lailah quickly stood up too.

“Fethmus Mioma!”

Lailah and Luo Binghe armatized then attacked the Lord of Calamity. The Lord of Calamity blocked the attack with a grin.

“What a touching relationship~”

Luo Binghe's eyes narrowed and the two jumped back. But the shepherd quickly attacked again. The attack once again blocked.

“Love... such a fragile thing~”

“What do you know about it?!”

“Oh I know quite a lot! Such a beauty too! Many must be jealous!”

“You'll stay away from him!”

“What a protective shepherd~ But you do know that you're far from the last shepherd that your dearest will make that contract with?~”

The two separated again. Luo Binghe paused in his movements for a moment.

_“Don't listen to him! He's trying to lead you astray!”_ Shen Yuan quickly said within Luo Binghe's mind.

“I won't give in...” Luo Binghe mumbled before he attacked once more.

But both Shen Yuan and Lailah felt the darkness within Luo Binghe's heart slowly start to grow. The older seraphim gritted his teeth. He had to do something very reckless.

_“Binghe! Armatize with me!”_ Shen Yuan exclaimed.

“But Shishu! You haven't fully recovered yet!” Luo Binghe stated.

_“Just do it!”_ Shen Yuan demanded.

Luo Binghe jumped back to gain some distance. Before he called out Shen Yuan's true name. His armatize with Laila broke and got replaced with the armatize with the older seraphim. The Lord of Calamity made an impressed whistle. The older seraph poured everything he had into the shepherd, making him feel a lot more powerful than usual.

“Sh-Shishu... wh-what are you?...” Luo Binghe asked in shock.

“ _I'm going to pure everything I have into the next attack. I'm giving you all the control, this is our chance. If you miss I won't be able to help with another attack!”_ Shen Yuan stated.

Luo Binghe gripped the sword with a stern expression.

“I won't miss!”

_“That's my boy”_

The Lord of Calamity's grin grew wider as pure energy gathered around the blade. With a shout, Luo Binghe jumped forward while swinging his blade. The Lord of Calamity met the attack head-on. Probably thinking that he could get through it. But when their attacks met, light exploded and engulfed everything. A scream could be heard from within the light.

When the light faded, Luo Binghe and Shen Yuan were still armatized. But the Lord of Calamity was nowhere to be seen. All the hellions had been purified. It was all finally over. Everyone made a heavy sigh of relief. But the elders noticed that something was wrong.

“A-YUAN!!! BREAK THE CONTRACT!!!” Shen Qingqiu suddenly shouted from where he was standing.

But it was already too late. The white in the attire Luo Binghe was wearing and golden hair turned black as night. The shepherd suddenly turned around and swung his blade towards the sub-lord that was standing the closest. The wind seraph had been about to run over to her shepherd and congratulate him. But ended up cut in half. Dead in an instant. Shen Yuan managed to break the contract with the other seraphims in time. But now he could feel how he was drowning in the darkness that had flared up within the shepherd.

Luo Binghe was about to attack Lailah, but Liu Qingge and his shepherd had armatized and blocked the attack. They couldn't hold the fallen shepherd for long, however, and ended up having to push him back. Shen Qingqiu suddenly flew past the fire elder with a sword in hand and swung. The fallen shepherd managed to block, but when the two blades connected an explosion sent Luo Binghe flying backwards. He landed hard on the ground a bit away from the rest, not far from a crack that oozed with thick malevolence.

“Let go of him!” Shen Qingqiu demanded.

A low chuckle left Luo Binghe as he slowly stood up. A wide grin on his lips and eyes void of light. They all knew what it meant. The darkness within his heart had fully taken over. Shen Qingqiu gripped his sword and rushed forward. The fallen shepherd swung his sword. The sword blocked. The seraphim elder held his sword with one hand, the other hand shot forward and into the taller's chest. The hand didn't pierce the chest. But it reached within the human and took hold of Shen Yuan.

Shen Qingqiu was pretty much the only seraphim that could save a seraph from getting swallowed by a fallen shepherd's darkness. Like the younger Shen was getting right now. The older Shen yanked his hand back and forced the two armatized apart. Shen Yuan felt like he could breathe once parted from Luo Binghe and got thrown into Liu Qingge's arms, who had rushed forward. Still armatized to his own shepherd.

“Give him back!” Luo Binghe exclaimed and attacked.

But he had gotten weakened because of the separation. Shen Qingqiu easily pushed him back and hurried over to his brother. Luo Binghe staggered back up on his feet. But looked to be in a daze. Not knowing what to do next.

“Break the contract A-Yuan!” Shen Qingqiu demanded from his brother.

Shen Yuan was sitting on his knees with his hands on the ground. Head hanging forward. The younger Shen quickly shook his head at his brother's demand.

“Don't be stubborn! He's already lost!” Liu Qingge exclaimed.

“He's not! I can... I can still save him! I know I can!” Shen Yuan stated as he raised his gaze.

Shen Qingqiu's eyes darkened and he placed two fingers against the mark on his brother's forehead.

“When I told you to break the contract you should have done as I said!” Shen Qingqiu stated angrily.

The mark in the older brother's forehead started to glow and so did the younger brother's mark. Shen Yuan's eyes widened in terror.

“Brother! Please!” Shen Yuan begged.

“SHUT IT!! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR OWN SHEPHERD, THEN WHAT USE ARE YOUR EYES??!!!”

Shen Yuan's pupils suddenly started to shine brightly and the younger Shen screamed. Shen Qingqiu drew back his hand and the light followed. The younger brother collapsed forward once the light had fully left his eyes. Liu Qingge sat in shocked silence and stared as the light melted into the tip of the older brother's fingers.

Shen Yuan's scream of pain had woken Luo Binghe and he charged forward. But Shen Qingqiu had expected it and hit the attack away with his own sword. Sending the human flying backwards. The older brother then stood up and walked over to where the human had landed, just at the edge of the cliff.

“Please... Xiu... Ya...”

Shen Yuan still had the energy to raise his head and reach after his older brother. His failing eyes still barely able to see how Luo Binghe stood back up and raised his sword. But Shen Qingqiu made an attack first. He thrusted his blade and pierced the human's heart. Blood was streaming like tears from empty green eyes, that could do nothing but stare as his brother pushed his beloved shepherd over the edge into the open crack. That was the last thing Shen Yuan ever saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! XD


	5. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty years of peace passed before calamity arrived at the mountain they lived. A calamity by the name Luo Binghe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Thank you to everyone that has been reading this little thing!! <3
> 
> I'm quite certain I have said this before, but there are more written. I just haven't written everything and just got nowhere with it. So I decided to just upload these five chapters instead. Because I do like how it turned out X3

“Shishu? How are you feeling?”

Lailah sat down on the bed edge. Shen Yuan was tucked down under a thick blanket among his many pillows on his bed. Bandage could be seen sticking out from beneath his clothes. The tired green eyes opened. Eyes that lost their pupils because of what Shen Qingqiu had done out of desperate anger. The older seraphim gave the younger a weak smile.

“Lailah?...”

Lailah gently took hold of the older's hand with a pained expression. After Luo Binghe had been defeated, Shen Yuan haven't had the energy to move. It has already been fifty years since it happened. And all that time, the older have spent lying in this bed. Still plagued by the darkness that infected him when armatized with Luo Binghe. Only the elders knew what hid beneath the bloody bandage and why he was in constant pain.

“I have finally managed to take the oath, Shishu. I'll be choosing my first shepherd tomorrow.”

“I'm glad to hear... You must be very excited...”

“Yes...”

“Is something wrong Lailah?”

“I... I wanted you to be there... the day I took the oath...”

Shen Yuan gave the younger a soft smile as he raised his free hand. Gently placing his hand against the fire seraphim's cheek.

“Lailah... remember to not get too attached to your shepherd... It sounds cold... but the price to pay for it...”

Lailah slowly nodded as she closed her eyes. Green eyes closed too and it was silent for a bit. His hand return to lay slack beside him. But suddenly Shen Yuan's eyes shoot open and he suddenly sat up. The fire seraph opened her eyes in shock and stared. Not having seen the older even sit up in the past fifty years.

“Binghe...”

Lailah wasn't able to ask what was going on. Because she got interrupted by the whole temple suddenly shaking. Malevolence could soon be sensed and before the fire seraph was able to take anything in, Shen Yuan got out of the bed and rushed out of his private chamber.

“Sh-Shishu?!” Lailah exclaimed in shock.

But the only thing Lailah could do was hurry after the other. Shen Yuan collapsed a few times as he tried to find his way out of his temple. With support from both the wall and Lailah, he finally managed too. But the moment the two seraphim's stepped out of the temple they got greeted by chaos. Only this temple was still left untouched. But death and destruction surrounded the temple. They could hear fighting further away.

“Binghe!”

Shen Yuan got free from Lailah's support and rushed away. The fire seraph had no other choice but to hurry after the older. The blind seraphim stumbled pass the chaos with a clear goal in his mind. Finally at his destination, he tripped and collapsed.

“Shishu!” Lailah hurried over to the older.

She sat down on her knees and helped the older sit up on his own knees. Before raising her gaze and stared in disbelief. Not far away from them was Luo Binghe. Dressed in black and red, his black hair a mess with red tips. The blade he was holding oozed with malevolence and covered in blood. All the malevolence that was right now filling the mountain came from the man that had just won a battle against Liu Qingge.

Lailah couldn't help but gasp at the bloody sigh. All the elders laid scattered on the ground. They all badly wounded and surely soon to fade away. The elders weren't the only ones covering the ground. Bodies from killed trainees and shepherds were scattered all over the burning chaos. Luo Binghe seemed to have heard them and slowly turned around. His red eyes void of life and he looked to be in a daze. The malevolence was controlling him. Slowly he started to stagger towards the only two still unscathed. Liu Qingge still had some energy left within him. Able to raise his gaze.

“Idiot... run...”

Lailah quickly stood up in front of Shen Yuan. A talisman in her hand and ready for battle. But when Luo Binghe swung his sword, the young seraphim got pushed out of the way by Shen Yuan. The sword cut into his flesh over his back and the older seraphim screamed out in pain. It made the taller stagger back a little bit. Like he knew who's voice that had been, but couldn't exactly place it.

“Sh-Shishu?! Why did you do that?!” Lailah exclaimed in shock.

Shen Yuan lying on his side and Lailah sitting on her knees beside him. She raised her hands and started to heal the older, but got stopped by hands that took hold of hers.

“Go and... heal... Liu-Shixiong... instead...”

“B-But-!” Lailah was about to deny but got interrupted.

Shen Yuan forced himself up on his knees and pushed her away. Luo Binghe still stood staring into nothing in a daze. Still trying to figure out why he had recognized that voice. The older seraphim forced himself back up on his feet. He staggered a bit and almost collapsed again. But managed to stay standing. Lailah couldn't do anything as the older reached out his hands and slowly started to walk forward. Towards Luo Binghe. Who noticed that someone was walking towards him. So his natural response to such a thing was to thrust his sword forward.

“SHISHU!!!”

Lailah had screamed out in terror when the bloody sword pierced Shen Yuan's chest. The older coughed up blood. Yet his hands took hold of the blade and used it to feel his way over to Luo Binghe's arm. Then up the arm to his shoulders. Slowly forcing his body closer to the taller's.

“Lailah... help the other's...”

Tears filled Lailah's eyes, but what else could she do? She hadn't chosen a shepherd yet. She was powerless. So instead she did as she was asked and hurried over to Liu Qingge and started to heal him.

Shen Yuan's hands continued up along Luo Binghe's neck and cupped his cheeks. A trembling thumb stroke the taller beneath his lower lip. Once the lips were finally found, the older reached up and gently pressed their lips together. The taller let go of the sword and placed his hands on familiar hips. Pressing their bodies closer together. Resulting in pushing the sword deeper and deeper into the shorter's chest. The older did his best in swallow back the blood that filled his mouth. Their lips parted after a little bit. The older now with his hands on the other's shoulders.

“Shi...shu?...”

Luo Binghe hand placed a hand over Shen Yuan's cheek as he mumbled and the older managed a smile. But soon he was mumbling something to himself.

_I shalt embrace thy darkness_

_I shalt embrace thy pain_

_I shalt embrace thy sorrow_

_I shalt embrace thy hate_

_So thy soul wilt once more knoweth peace_

_The price to be payeth shalt be mine name_

While Shen Yuan had mumbled, Luo Binghe had placed their forehead's against each other. The older had a hard time breathing because of the sword piercing his chest. The blind eyes slowly closed as he gathered himself. Tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

“Luo Binghe... say my... name...”

“Yuan...”

“My true name... silly...”

“DON'T!!”

“Lu Yu...”

Despite Liu Qingge's shout, it was already too late. The moment Luo Binghe had uttered Shen Yuan's true name the green stone on his forehead lit up brightly. Swallowing everything into its light. At some point, the red eyes had closed. Eyes that slowly opened once the light had faded. Life had returned to the red gaze and the taller was no longer lost in a daze.

“Shishu?!”

Luo Binghe's head quickly raised and stared in shock at the older's state. A red mark had taken form in the taller's forehead. The older could no longer stay standing and collapsed. The younger quickly caught the older and sunk down on his knees. Staring at the sword piercing his precious's chest. A trembling pale hand slowly raised and made the red gaze raise.

The bandage around Shen Yuan's arm had gotten loose and since the arm was raised, the sleeve had slid up his arm. Revealing more of it. Red eyes stared at the bloody jade green scales hidden beneath the bandage. When the hand was about to drop down, the taller quickly caught it. Before turning his gaze towards the shorter's face.

“Shishu?!!”

Shen Yuan managed a weak smile.

“Binghe... you're... back...”

“What... what did you do?...”

“Binghe... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't try harder... because of me...”

The tears from blind green eyes multiplied. Tears started to leave red eyes too.

“No... No Shishu! You... You don't have anything to... apologize for...”

“Binghe... say... my... name...”

“Your name?... Right... your name... your name is... it's... Shishu... Shishu why can't I... I can't remember... what is your name Shishu?”

“Good...”

“What do you mean good?! Shishu! Shishu I know that you once told me your name! Please... please tell it to me again!”

“This is... for the best... I shall... pay the price... for breaking... our oath...”

Red eyes widened in terrified shock as he remembered that conversation.

“ _Shishu... let's make a promise...”_

“ _What kind of promise?”_

“ _Once my time as a shepherd is over... I'm going to do everything I can to become a seraphim...”_

“ _You...”_

“ _As a seraphim... I can continue to be by Shishu's side... All I want is to be with Shishu...”_

“ _...”_

“ _Shishu... promise me that you will let me be with you... that you won't abandon me...”_

“ _Let's make an oath of our own instead...”_

“ _I swear upon mine true name, I shalt never abandon thee.”_

“ _I swear upon mine life, I shalt forever keepeth thee safe._ ”

_We swear to never betray the other_

_May death be a kindness if this oath is broken_


End file.
